


Letters from Lucius

by ashes_and_ashes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Domestic!Drarry, Drarry, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, M/M, angst then fluff, domestic life!!, ehhhh i don't know what to tag haha, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_and_ashes/pseuds/ashes_and_ashes
Summary: Draco,I’m only writing this because there is nothing better for me to do in here. Don’t ever forget it. You’re the one who did this.You’ve always been a fool. Rest assured, Draco. When I get out, everything - your money, your inheritance, your name - will no longer be yours to use.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Letters from Lucius

The sight of Draco crossed-legged on the bed, wearing sweatpants and an oversized Slytherin Quidditch Jersey was so unexpectedly domestic that Harry almost choked on air. He has to remind himself to breathe, rapidly tries to regain his lost dignity as he crosses the room, flings himself onto the bed with a sigh.

“Oh,” he groans, the bed like heaven on his sore body. “I am so, so gay.”

Draco peers down at him. He’s holding a series of letters in his hand, the edges slightly worn and faded from what looked like water damage. “What made you come to this sudden and stunning realization?”

 _You_ , Harry wants to say but that would be horribly and awfully cheesy. He settles for a muttered “Blaise” and buries his head amongst the piles of cushions propped up against the headboard.

Draco lets out a long laugh. “I mean. Blaise is everyone’s sexual awakening.”

Harry grumbles something in reply. He’s too sore from Quidditch practice to move and the bed is deliciously soft, the heat from Draco’s body making the sheets toasty and warm. “I’m not moving.”

Even though he can’t see it, Harry can almost feel the soft smile Draco gives him. He shivers slightly as Draco slowly runs his fingers down his back, tracing his shoulder blades, dipping down to his collarbone and back around to his spine. “Stop it,” he says sleepily. “‘M too tired to bang.”

“What a shame,” Draco says in mock horror. “I’ll have to find someone else then.”

“Go to Blaise.”

“Already have.”

Harry is far too tired to think of a proper comeback. He nestled deeper into the sheets, lets out a long sigh of contentment. The bed smells like them both - the soft detergent Harry always used and the shampoo from Draco’s hair. The flat was a beautiful mixture of them both - shades of emerald green and stunning gold, huge windows and soft rugs, sleek sofas and comfy armchairs.

The day Draco bought the flat, they’d both cried. 2 boys fresh out of 8th year, living together in a desperate attempt to escape the nightmares and now 1 year later Harry knew it was the best choice he had ever made. It was _theirs_ \- their home, their life and no one, not even Voldemort could take that away from them.

Draco’s fingers are still in his hair, impossibly soft against his scalp. Harry closes his eyes.

“So. Who are those letters from?”

He feels Draco stiffen up beside him. The motion makes him frown; Harry pushes himself up onto his knees, so he could look Draco in the eye.

“Are you alright?”

Draco shrugs. “Yes. No. I don’t know.”

Harry nods slowly. He can’t see much of the letter - just blank paper and a worn envelope. Draco has two of them in his hand, the writing different on both envelopes. “Who’s it from?”

Despite everything, Draco’s voice is still remarkably steady as he replies, “My parents.”

Harry swallows, hard. “Oh,” he says. “They sent you letters?”

“Both of them.”

“How - “

“I wish,” Draco says casually, “That I could do something for my mother. That I could get her out somehow, reduce her sentence.”

“And your father?”

Draco’s face darkens. “My father can rot for all I care.”

“He still sent you something.”

Draco doesn’t reply, just flings the letter at Harry. He takes it with shaking fingers, the printer paper a pale white compared to the darkness of the ink:

_Draco,_

_I’m only writing this because there is nothing better for me to do in here. Don’t ever forget it. You’re the one who did this._

_You’ve always been a fool. Rest assured, Draco. When I get out, everything - your money, your inheritance, your name - will no longer be yours to use._

Harry lets out a long breath. “Fuck,” he says. “What a bastard.”

Draco laughs, the sound hollow. “It’s fine. I’ve already withdrawn enough funds that we’ll be okay. My father is an asshole. I just wish…”

Harry laces his hand through Draco’s, traces his thumb over the knuckles. “Yeah?”

“I don’t know why I care so much. Why it hurts.”

He didn’t know what bothered him more - Lucius’ letter or the utter defeat in Draco’s voice. Harry swallows, hard, grips Draco’s hand so tightly that it stung.

Sometimes, Harry found himself taken aback by Draco’s beauty, the fragility and the strength, the masks that only cane crumbling down when they were alone. He was like a temple, one of those Ancient Greek ones, all marble and gold and sand, stretching out into the sky, falling apart but trying so hard not to.

“They’re your parents, Draco,” he whispers. “They raised you. You’re allowed to miss them.”

Draco shakes his head. “They don’t deserve it. My father doesn’t, at least. He doesn’t deserve my pity.”

Harry closes his eyes, tries to imagine hating his parents like that, with a burning intensity of a thousand flames. He can’t though, can’t conjure up anything besides screaming and pain and flashes of green. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I don’t know what to say.”

Something flashes in Draco’s eyes. He leans back, setting the letters aside on the table, eyes fixed on Harry’s. “Don’t apologize,” he whispers. “Fuck them. I don’t care about what they think anymore. I have a new family.”

Harry closes his eyes when he feels Draco’s lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr if you like this!!
> 
> @ashes-and-ashes-dust-and-dust


End file.
